The Unwanted Guest
by KaitlynRose
Summary: The survivor of a plane crash is brought to the tree house. Little do they know they have just invited a serial killer into their mist. Can Roxton save Marguerite from a mad man??


None of these characters belong to me, only the imagination used to create this   
story. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
  
*****This story takes place after The Storm which is why Roxton and Marguerite are a   
couple right from the beginning of it. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I   
enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
**personal note** I hope this story up loads better than The Storm did. It was the first   
time I had ever transferred a word document into a text and uploaded it. Sorry the last   
story was so difficult to read.  
  
  
The Unwanted Guest  
  
  
Everyone had had a pretty quiet day. Challenger was in the lab as usual. Ned and   
Roxton were talking about different stories Ned had published before coming to the   
plateau, and Marguerite and Veronica were cooking dinner. Actually, Veronica was   
doing the cooking while Marguerite just hovering about.  
  
"Maybe you should put some of this stuff in," Marguerite said, holding up a small   
bottle of some kind of spice.  
  
"If I add that the food will be too spicy to eat," Veronica said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, sorry, I was just trying to help," Marguerite replied.  
  
"Should I set the table?" Ned asked.  
  
"That would be perfect," Veronica answered.  
  
Like a puppy Ned quickly left Roxton to go help her. Roxton suppressed a little   
laugh. He wondered how long it would take of Ned and Veronica beating around the   
bush before the two of them would finally open their eyes. Not that he could talk. It was   
a miracle that he and Marguerite were finally together. He looked up at her and found   
her looking at him. She smiled and went back to cutting some fruit to go with their meal.  
  
"My but something does smell wonderful," Challenger called out as he entered   
the room. He walked over to a table and washed up in a bowl of fresh water.  
  
"So Professor, what are you working on today?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to work out a way to get that blasted fence working.   
When we tried to use water power it didn't work. Neither would wind power, but maybe   
if I can find a way to use both, I just might generate enough power to make it work."  
  
"That would be splendid," Marguerite said. "It would make for more peaceful   
sleeping knowing that nothing was getting in here."  
  
"You seem to sleep rather peacefully to me," Roxton said with a wink.  
  
Marguerite gave a small blush. She loved John, and she enjoyed spending her   
nights with him, but she found it embarrassing when he talked about it to everyone. Even   
after all this time she still wasn't used to sharing that much of herself with others.  
  
Veronica was about to carry the pot a stew to the table but Ned offered to carry it   
so she wouldn't burn herself. How gallant Marguerite thought.  
  
The food had just been served and everyone was about to eat when form outside   
came a low distant humming sound. As everyone listened they realized the noise was   
growing in intensity.  
  
"My word, that sounds like an engine," Challenger said.   
  
Everyone ran to the balcony to see that an airplane was flying over head, but   
something was wrong. Black smoke was billowing out of the engine and the plane was   
struggling for control. It was obvious to all that it was going to crash. They stood in   
silence as they watched the plane fall from the sky. As it disappeared over the tree line   
they heard the loud crash.  
  
"We need to see if anyone is still alive," Roxton said. "If they are they are going   
to need our help."  
  
"Don't go yet, let me grab some supplies and bandages," Challenger instructed.  
  
In a matter of minutes they were all on their way. Roxton too the lead and   
Malone brought up the rear.  
  
"John, do you think anyone could have survived that?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"I certainly hope so," he replied.  
  
"Professor, do you think maybe the plane will be salvageable?" Malone asked.  
  
"There is no way to know until we see it, but from what I saw I highly doubt it."  
  
"Well, it looks like we might be getting new roommates," Marguerite said.  
  
"If there is anyone still alive," Roxton added.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in relative silence. It took about an hour to   
finally reach the crash site.  
  
  
  
"There it is," Roxton pointed.  
  
The plane was destroyed. Both wings had been ripped right off the body of the   
plane, as had the tail. The propeller was a mangled mess. No one would be flying home   
in that. They picked up their pace to see if they could still help the people inside.  
  
When they got there they found two men had been passengers. Roxton went to   
the first man, and Challenger went to the aid of the second.  
  
"I'm afraid that it's too late. He's dead," Roxton informed them.  
  
"Hurry, this one is still alive," Challenger said. "We have to get him out of here."  
  
Roxton, Malone and Challenger all gently lifted the co-pilot from his   
compartment and laid him down on the ground. The man had a large gash on his head at   
the hairline.  
  
"Professor, this is going o need stitches," Marguerite said.  
  
"Yes, you're right, but we should get him back to the tree house and do it there. It   
will be cleaner and less risk of infection."  
  
Malone and Roxton went about finding two long branches and then using the rope   
to bind them together to make a crude stretcher.  
  
It may have only taken one hour to get to the plane, but carrying the injured man   
back to the tree house literally doubled the amount of time.  
  
Once they got him to the tree house he was taken to Roxton's room and tended to   
there. Marguerite assisted the professor with stitching up the man's head. Considering   
what the man had just been through it was amazing that that was the only visible injury   
that he had.   
  
"Well, that's all done. Not we just need for him to wake up," Challenger said.  
  
"You go ahead and clean up Professor. I'll stay here with him for a bit in case he   
wakes up," Marguerite offered. She watched as he gave her a nod and then left the room.   
She pulled a chair up to the bed and had a seat. She looked up and saw Roxton bringing   
something to her.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry," he said and handed her a bowl of stew.  
  
"Thank you, now that you mention it I am rather hungry. Did you eat already?"  
  
"Yes, I had some while you and the professor were busy." He gently massaged   
her shoulders. She leaned back in the chair, he could feel her relax under his simple   
touch. After a moment he asked, "Do you want me to stay and keep you company?"  
  
"Thank you but it's really not necessary. I'm probably just going to read a book   
or something while sleeping beauty over there rests. Thank you for bringing me dinner,   
though."  
  
"Okay then," he said and bent down to kiss her cheek. "When you get tired come   
and get me and I'll take over." Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Marguerite finished her dinner. She looked at the man lying on the bed. She   
wondered who is was. She looked at his hands and knew right away that he wasn't a man   
of well means. His hands had that look of one who has worked hard all his life. His face   
also had toughened from hours in the sun. He was still a handsome man though, with his   
strong features and slightly overgrown blond hair.   
  
She curled her legs under her and wrapped a blanket lightly around her shoulders.   
She picked up a book to read. She heard everyone else in the tree house going to bed for   
the night. Challenger stepped into the doorway and whispered her goodnight. She   
whispered him the same.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's just me and you," she said to her unconscious roommate.  
  
  
  
Several hours later Marguerite awoke and found herself still in the chair. She   
heard the man making some kind of noise. He was whispering something in his sleep.   
Quietly she moved closer to hear what he was saying. She had to put her ear almost o his   
lips. Her hair accidentally bushed against his face. The man's eyes shot open. The next   
instant his arms flew up and he wrapped his hands around her throat.  
  
"no," she whispered. "not…hurt…you…" Then his hands squeezed even tighter   
and she could no longer talk or breath.  
  
"You're not taking me back there. Do you hear me! I'm not going back.   
NEVER!" he shouted as he began to shake her back and forth, never releasing the grip he   
had on her neck.  
  
  
  
Roxton woke with a start. He had heard yelling. He got up to go check on   
Marguerite. As he turned into his own room he was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"No, Marguerite!" he ran to her and tried to pull the man's hands off her. Any   
moment she was going to pass out. The man in bed looked terrified and his hands were   
like steal. Roxton gave up on loosening the man's fingers, instead he reached over and   
punched the man square in the face. Marguerite dropped to the floor, knocking over the   
chair she had been using. The man once again lay unconscious in the bed.  
  
Marguerite began to gasp deeply, refilling her burning lungs. She coughed   
several times. She felt John's arms slide around her helping her up. They were about to   
exit the room when suddenly everyone in the tree house was standing outside of Roxton's   
bedroom door.  
  
"Let us out," Roxton ordered. As they cleared the way he half carried Marguerite   
out of the room. She was still coughing, trying to catch her breath. He sat her down at a   
chair at the table and poured her a glass of water.  
  
"Thank…you," she whispered and then coughed again.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Challenger asked. "How did Marguerite get hurt?"  
  
"I woke up to find our new friend in there strangling her to death!" Roxton said   
harsher than he should have. It wasn't their fault. "Malone, get some rope. I want that   
man's hands tied to the head board. If he wakes up again there's no telling who he will   
try to kill next."  
  
"Roxton, he's injured," Veronica said.  
  
"I don't care. Do you want to be his next victim?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Roxton, you're angry, don't take it out on Veronica," Malone said quietly.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry, but I still want that man tied up. For what ever reason,   
he is dangerous and I don't want anyone else hurt tonight."  
  
"He was terrified," Marguerite finally said. "He woke up and said something   
about not going back. He doesn't know where he is or what's happening."  
  
Challenger lit a lantern and set it next to Marguerite. He leaned over to look at   
her neck. Already her neck was bruising. He could see where each finger had been as   
they choked her.  
  
"He did this to you?" Challenger said, almost shocked.  
  
"I saw the bastard myself," Roxton said. "His grip was like steal. I couldn't pull   
his hands off her. Not until I finally knocked him out again."  
  
"When a person is in a panic such as Marguerite described, they seem to have   
super strength. It's like fear makes us stronger, our will to survive. Roxton's right, that   
man has to be tied up. I realize this will only make him more frightened when he next   
wakes up, but we have to think of our own safety first.  
  
"Fine," said Malone. "Challenger, come with me and keep watch. I don't want   
him waking up while I tie him up."  
  
Challenger and Malone went into Roxton's room. A minute later they reemerged.   
  
"Well, that should do it," Challenger said. He took a rifle and checked the   
chamber making sure it was loaded. "I'm going to keep watch, now. I suggest the rest of   
you get some rest." The he was gone.  
  
"Marguerite, I can I do anything for you?" Veronica asked.  
  
"No, I'm better now," Marguerite replied.  
  
"Well, goodnight then," Veronica said. The her and Ned each went back to their   
own rooms.  
  
"Come," said Roxton. "Let's get you to bed." He offered her a hand to stand up.   
She took it and stood up wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close for a   
moment, and then they went to the bedroom. She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning everyone woke rather early, except Marguerite. Roxton had   
been careful not to wake her when he quietly eased out of the bed. Malone had relived   
Challenger during the night and took the next watch over their guest.  
  
Veronica was preparing breakfast.  
  
"How is Marguerite?" she asked Roxton.  
  
"She's sleeping fine," he replied. "What about him?" he said, pointing to the   
other room.  
  
"He still hasn't woke up yet."  
  
"Well, I have several questions for him when he does."  
  
"John, he probably didn't mean to do what he did last night. He was probably   
disoriented from the crash and the head wound. I'm sure when he wakes up it will have   
been a big mistake."  
  
"We'll see," Roxton said. "I just don't want to see the people I care about getting   
hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry that Marguerite was injured last night," Veronica said.   
  
"I am too, but I'm not just talking about her. I don't want any of us getting hurt.   
It's bad enough we lost Summerlee. I don't want to lose anyone else."  
  
Veronica didn't know what to say. She knew that he carried the loss of both his   
brother and Summerlee heavy on his heart, even though neither death was his fault. Not   
that that mattered to him. For as long as he lived Veronica knew that he would also ask   
himself "what if". What if he had done this instead of that, would it have changed the   
outcome?   
  
"Well, I have some work to do, but I'll just be right outside. I want to know when   
he wakes up," Roxton said. He grabbed an apple and went to the elevator.  
  
  
Marguerite was brushing her hair at her make shift vanity. She couldn't help but   
stare at the bruises on her neck. It had been a life time ago that she was this bruised. But   
she didn't want to dwell on the past. She got dresses, and for the first time since arriving   
here she wished she had a high collar blouse, but nothing she had here was going to hide   
her bruises. Oh well, nothing she could do about it. She walked out of her room and saw   
Veronica. Veronica seemed surprised to see her.  
  
"Something wrong?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"I just didn't expect to see you up so soon. After last night I guess I just thought   
you'd sleep a little longer. Does it hurt bad?" she said pointing to her neck.  
  
"Actually, it's very tender but I'll live. Lord knows I've survived worse than   
this," she joked. "Who's in there?"  
  
"Malone is with him," Veronica replied. "Challenger and Roxton are both   
outside."  
  
Suddenly Malone popped out of John's room, "Get Challenger. He's awake."  
  
Veronica went to the balcony and called down to the two men below. In a   
moment the elevator was bringing the two men up.  
  
"He's very confused," Malone said. "But he's coherent, and he isn't trying to   
break free."  
  
"That's good to know," Challenger replied.  
  
The three men went into the bedroom and Marguerite and Veronica stood just   
outside of the doorway so they could hear what was said.  
  
"Who are you?" Challenger asked.  
  
The man looked frightened, but he answered the question, and tried to put on a   
brave face.  
  
"My name is Jacob. Jacob Harcourt. Where am I?"  
  
"You are on a plateau in the Amazon Jungle. Your airplane crash landed about a   
mile from here. I'm afraid that the pilot didn't survive the crash. And the plane was   
completely destroyed."  
  
"The jungle," the man said to himself. "Who re you people?"  
  
"My name is George Challenger, this is Lord Roxton, Ned Malone, and the ladies   
behind us are Marguerite Krux, and Veronica." Everyone nodded as their name was said.  
  
"Do you remember Marguerite?" Roxton asked.  
  
"No, have we met before?" Jacob replied.  
  
"You two met last night when you almost killed her with your bare hands,"   
Roxton said.  
  
"What, you must be mistaken. I would never hurt a woman," Jacob insisted.  
  
"Well, I assure you, you did. You tried to choke her. That is why your hands are   
currently tied."  
  
"I…I, oh my, I'm so sorry. I have no memory of this. Please, are you okay?" he   
asked Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite simply nodded yes. Then she asked, "Last night, you were shouting   
that you weren't going back. You said it several times. What were you talking about.   
Where is it that you don't want to go?"  
  
Jacob looked at her in a daze for a moment and then replied, "I honestly don't   
know. I must have been delusional. I feel simply terrible that I hurt you. All those   
bruises. Please accept my apology."  
  
"Your apology is accepted," Marguerite said.  
  
"I know you have no reason to trust me, but may I please be untied?" Jacob asked.  
  
All the men looked at each other. All were unsure of whether Jacob was telling   
the truth, but how could they say for sure he was lying. Besides, they really couldn't   
keep him tied to the bed forever. Roxton looked at Marguerite, as if asking for her   
permission, yet never saying a word. She simply nodded yes. Roxton finally leaned over   
and untied Jacob's hands.  
  
"Listen, there are a few things we need to tell you about this place," Challenger   
said. For the next hour Jacob was filled in on all the dangers and perils of living on the   
plateau. At first the look on Jacob's face showed that he thought them all insane, but   
when Roxton took him to the balcony just in time to see a pterodactyl fly over head, the   
full realization finally took.  
  
"Real dinosaurs. How on earth?" Jacob said.  
  
"The plateau kept them safe up here. This land is so isolated from the rest of the   
world that time has literally stood still here," Challenger informed him.  
  
"Well, I know you probably still have a lot of questions to ask, but we really need   
to go hunting," Roxton said. "Our meat supplies are just about gone."  
  
"Roxton's right," Malone agreed.  
  
"I want to come too. While were out I want to collect some mushrooms. During   
this time of year they grow in abundance," Veronica said.  
  
"Fine, Malone, Veronica, and Marguerite, let get our stuff while we still have   
almost a full day of sunlight," Roxton ordered.  
  
"John, I'm going to stay here. I'm rather sore and don't feel up to hiking through   
the jungle. Besides, I actually have quite a bit of sewing to do. Perhaps you can take Mr.   
Harcourt," Marguerite suggested.  
  
"Very well. Care to come along, Mr. Harcourt?" Roxton asked.  
  
"If it's just the same to you, like Ms. Krux, I'm not feeling my best. My head   
hurts like the devil."  
  
Roxton did not like this situation at all. No way in hell was he leaving Marguerite   
with a total stranger.  
  
"Fine, we will go hunting tomorrow," Roxton said.  
  
"John, we'll be fine here. Challenger will be here should anything come to pass,"   
Marguerite told him.  
  
Roxton looked at her. He still wasn't completely convinced, but then Challenger   
urged him to go also.  
  
"Not to worry old boy, I will stay and take care of the fort."  
  
"Very well," Roxton finally agreed. He walked over to Marguerite and gave her a   
quick embrace and whispered in her ear to be careful, and under no circumstances should   
she go off alone with Harcourt. When he released her he gave her a look that said, I   
mean it.  
  
"You best get going," she said. "Be careful yourself." She watched as Malone,   
Veronica, and Roxton all got into the elevator and went down. She turned to Jacob and   
said, "Mr. Harcourt, I really think you should go back to bed and get some more rest. I   
promise we won't tie you up again." They both made a little laugh after that.  
  
"I really am sorry that I hurt you. I don't remember just what I was dreaming   
about, but it must have been awful for me to do that to you."  
  
"Well, it's all over. Really, you should go rest, and I think I will get to my work."  
  
"Marguerite is right," Challenger said. "You don't want to push yourself."  
  
"Very well, I'll go lay down." He went back to Roxton's room.  
  
"Professor, perhaps you can bring your books up here and work and keep me   
company," Marguerite suggested.  
  
"Of course. I'll be back in just a moment."   
  
Marguerite began to mend her blouse. What she would give to just go shopping   
and get some new clothes. And perhaps some perfume and cosmetics. Oh, and some   
chocolate, and… suddenly she laughed at herself. Why don't you just wish for all of   
Harrods's she told herself, plus a four star hotel to boot. She quit giggling when   
Challenger walked into the room. She didn't want to look silly, or selfish. After all, they   
were all having to make do with their limited resources. Plus, life was always that bad   
here. Sometimes, she rather enjoyed it.  
  
Challenger sat himself at the table and began to spread his many things about, so   
he could access them easily. As he often did when he worked, he become so focused on   
what he was doing that everything around him ceased to exist. He was a workaholic by   
nature, but being here on the plateau, there was enough here to keep him busy for 10   
years.  
  
  
  
Roxton and the others had been hunting for about two hours. So far they had had   
little luck. Veronica on the other hand had already filled two pouches full of her   
mushrooms that she wanted.  
  
"These mushrooms would taste very good if I had some meat to sauté them with,"   
she teased.  
  
"Well, as soon as you see something worth killing you go right a head and kill it,"   
Malone joked.  
  
"Must I do everything around here?"   
  
"Very funny," Roxton said, but there was no mistaking the smile on his face. He   
turned to look at her, and in an instant he was yelling for her to get down. He raised his   
rifle and shot the raptor that was just getting ready to attack her. At the same moment,   
Malone aimed and fired at a second raptor that was attacking for the opposite direction.   
All three stood poised for more attacks, but none came.  
  
"I think that is it," Malone said, breathing fast.  
  
With that, Roxton tipped his hat and said to Veronica, "Is that enough meat for   
you?"  
  
"Well, I guess it will have to do," she smirked.  
  
"Quit goofing you two. We have to cut off our share before every scavenger in   
the jungle pops in for dinner," Malone teased.  
  
  
  
  
Marguerite had finished her sewing. She was rather bored. The professor was   
intent in his books. She had interrupted him several times to talk but he just brushed her   
off. Jacob was now out of bed and was also looking very bored. Plus he kept staring at   
her. Every time she looked at him she would catching him turning away quickly. She   
decided she had to get out of here.  
  
She put her holster on and headed toward the elevator. "Challenger, I'm going for   
a walk."  
  
"Very well," he said.  
  
"May…may I come too. It would feel good to stretch my legs," Jacob said.  
  
"Well, well yes, Mr. Harcourt. If you feel up to it."  
  
"Thank you, and please, call me Jacob. May I call you Marguerite?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine," Marguerite replied. Well this is a bright idea, she thought   
to herself.  
  
They rode the elevator down and took off walking. At first they engaged in idle   
chit chat, the weather, jungle life. Then Jacob began to get a little personal.  
  
"So how long have you and Lord Roxton been together. I notice that you aren't   
married?"  
  
"We've only been together a short while, as for getting married, perhaps when we   
return to London."  
  
"Perhaps?" Jacob said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I mean, I feel remiss to talk of such things without John being present."  
  
"I see. Do you love him?"  
  
"Mr. Harcourt…"  
  
"Jacob," he interrupted.  
  
"Fine, Jacob, a gentleman shouldn't ask such personal questions to a lady he has   
just met. It's not proper."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're quite right. It's just been a long time since I've been in the   
presence of such a beautiful woman. The past few years…" but he trailed off and   
stopped.  
  
"What?" Marguerite asked. "What about the past few years?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Really it's nothing," Jacob replied.  
  
Marguerite stared at him for a moment. What are you hiding? She thought to   
herself.  
  
Jacob must have sensed that Marguerite wasn't going to let it go. He looked at   
her and said, "Several years ago my fiancé died."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Marguerite said. "How did it happen?"  
  
"She was murdered. It had been a savage thing that had been done to her."  
  
"How terrible. It must have been very hard for you to deal with."  
  
"Yes it was," Jacob agreed. "They never caught the monster who did it. The   
monster had had his way with her, and then he stabbed her over and over." Jacob's voice   
began to crack and he was having trouble continuing. "Her face was barely   
recognizable."  
  
Marguerite put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.   
  
"And now I lost a good friend too. The pilot, I had grown up with him. He   
wanted to take me on this little adventure to help me move on with my life. Now, Alex is   
gone too." He quickly rubbed the tears away from his face, seemingly embarrassed by   
his little outburst of emotion.  
  
"You poor thing. Well, hopefully you will be able to make new friends here once   
you get to know us." Marguerite comforted.  
  
"You all seem like a very close group. You're definitely protective of one   
another," Jacob said, rubbing his bruised cheek from where Roxton had punched him the   
night before.  
  
"After two years here, we're more like family than just friends."  
  
"I can see that. Is there something going on between Malone and Veronica?"  
  
Marguerite laughed at that.  
  
"Did I say something funny?"  
  
"No, it's obvious to all of us how much they care for one another, but they still   
haven't made an attempt at a relationship."  
  
For the next few minutes they walked in silence. Jacob was about to say   
something else when Marguerite hushed him. She stood still and listened.  
  
thump  
thump  
  
"Oh my, we have to hide," she warned. "Stay low and follow me."  
  
thump  
  
They made their way into a bushy area next to the base of a tree. At the same   
moment a T-rex came out of behind some trees and walking towards them.   
  
"Shouldn't we make out leave now?" Jacob stammered.  
  
"Shh, don't move. T-rex hunts moving objects. Stay still and he won't see us.   
He will go away in just a moment.  
  
T-rex let out a loud roar. Jacob put a hand on Marguerite's arm, but she didn't   
even flinch. Sure enough, T-rex moved on just as she had predicted.  
  
Jacob just stared at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're incredible," he replied. "I've never met a woman like you."  
  
"Thank you, but it's really not that big of a deal. In this place you learn quickly,   
or you die."  
  
Jacob still had his hand on her arm when Roxton and the others walked up on   
them.  
  
"Uh-huh," Malone cleared his throat.  
  
Marguerite looked up. "Roxton, hi everyone."  
  
"Marguerite, Mr. Harcourt," Roxton said. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"We were just taking a walk," she replied.  
  
"There was a T-rex," Jacob said.   
  
"Are you two all right?" Veronica asked. She walked over towards them.  
  
"Yes, we're fine. I see you had good luck hunting," Marguerite said.  
  
"Yeah, Roxton and I each bagged a raptor." Malone boasted.  
  
"A raptor? You eat dinosaurs?" Jacob asked, totally amazed.  
  
"It's not that strange once you get used to eat." Marguerite said. She walked over   
to Roxton and wrapped her arm in his. "We should get back before that T-rex gets a   
whiff of it."  
  
"Good idea," Roxton said. He made a point of giving Harcourt a long look as he   
and Marguerite went past. Harcourt only returned the glare.  
  
Ned and Veronica saw the whole interchange between the two men.  
  
"Oh boy," Ned said to Veronica.  
  
"Yeah," Veronica replied. "I think the tension in the tree house just went up a   
couple of notches."  
  
The two fell in line with the others.  
  
  
  
  
Veronica prepared dinner that night, sauté raptor with wild mushrooms. Jacob   
commented on how surprisingly delicious the meal was. The question came up of what   
he was doing flying over the plateau.  
  
"My friend and I were vacationing. Adam though it would be a good idea to get   
away for a little while."  
  
"Adam?" Marguerite interrupted. "I thought his name was Alex?"  
  
"No, you must have not heard me correctly. I said Adam earlier," Jacob replied.  
  
"What were you getting away from?" Malone asked.   
  
"I'd rather not get into a long and depressing story right now. I had just had bit of   
a bad time, and Adam thought that this trip would get my mind off the past," Jacob said.   
He stood up suddenly and said, "if you all will excuse me, I'm feeling rather tired.   
Between the bump on my head and the rather exciting day, it's time for me to turn in."   
Then he went to Marguerite and said, "Thank you for a pleasant walk this afternoon."  
  
"Really that's not necessary," Marguerite said.  
  
Then Jacob turned and went into the bedroom he had used earlier.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Marguerite went to the balcony. The night sky was filled with   
hundreds of stars. They went on forever. She didn't remember ever seeing the stars   
shine so brightly in London. She sat down in one of the chairs and curled her feet under   
her legs, enjoying the cool night air. Roxton walked out onto the balcony and sat next to   
her, handing her a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"It's so peaceful here sometimes, especially when it's like this," he said.  
  
"Mm-mm," Marguerite agreed, sipping her tea.  
  
"So what were you and Mr. Harcourt doing this afternoon?" he asked.  
  
"I already told you, Jacob and I were taking a walk."  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
"Yes, he asked me to call him that," Marguerite replied.  
  
"And just why was his hand on your arm when we walked up?"  
  
"He had been frightened by the T-rex," she replied.  
  
"So he coward behind a woman?" Roxton said.  
  
"John, it wasn't like that. You are jumping to conclusions. After having spoke   
with him this afternoon, he really isn't such a terrible person. He's actually rather sad,   
come to think of it?"  
  
"How so?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Well, he didn't want to talk about it during dinner, but while we were walking he   
told me what the bad thing that had happened to him had been. His fiancé had been   
murdered a few years ago. Apparently some savage had raped her and then butchered her   
afterwards. Jacob still hasn't gotten over it."  
  
"Well, I dare say he has. He seems to be quite taken with you. By the way, what   
was all that about someone named Alex?"  
  
"Well, that is actually rather strange. Earlier today he said that his friend's name   
was Alex, but then at the dinner table he said it was Adam. Perhaps I was mistaken, but I   
seem to remember him saying Alex perfectly clearly today."  
  
"Alex, Adam, what ever it is, he didn't seem to be too broken up over it. This   
morning when he woke up he never even asked about his friend."  
  
"Yes, but Challenger had told him right away that he hadn't survived."  
  
"But still, wouldn't he have said something? Wouldn't he have at least looked   
shocked or saddened by the news?"  
  
"I admit that it is odd, but then today in the jungle he did cry for a brief moment,"   
she said.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't trust that guy. Who the hell vacations by flying a   
plane across the Amazon jungle. I don't want you to be alone with him again. Just   
because he old you a hard luck story doesn't mean he's telling the truth."  
  
"You know what I think?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you're jealous."  
  
"What? Jealous of him? It would be just like you to mistake my wanting to   
protect you for jealousy. Really Marguerite, sometimes you are so gullible. Do you   
believe everything people tell you, or just what men tell you?" He sounded exasperated.  
  
She stood up and looked down at him. "How dare you, you, you jerk." She was   
so angry that she was shaking. "After all this time I thought you finally thought better of   
me, but obviously I was wrong. You still think of me as some horrible person. Let me   
guess, your telling me that you loved me and my believing you, that was just me being   
gullible. You never loved me, you just wanted to get into my bed right. Well,   
congratulations, Mr. Big Hunter, but it's a liberty you won't enjoy anymore."  
  
"Marguerite, stop!" Roxton said as he chased her through the house. She went   
into her room and slammed the door right in his face.  
  
"Marguerite, I'm coming in there!" he yelled.  
  
"You do and I'll shoot you, you hear me!" she yelled right back. "Go away Lord   
Roxton!"  
  
"Damn you woman." He was about to kick the door in when he suddenly realized   
that he had an audience. He looked behind him to see Veronica, Ned, and Challenger all   
staring and trying very hard, and failing, to suppress their laughter.  
  
"Glad to have entertained you all tonight!" he said, which only made them laugh   
harder. Ned walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What were you thinking, calling her gullible, and that crack about men. You're   
lucky she didn't scratch your eyes out," Ned said.  
  
"I see we were eavesdropping," Roxton said.  
  
"There was no need to do that. Honestly, you two were so loud that I'm sure the   
Zanga Villagers over heard you," Veronica said. "And just for the record, you are   
behaving very jealously."  
  
"Women!" Roxton said, and went back onto the balcony.  
  
  
  
  
Marguerite had collapsed onto her bed and cried into her pillow. She felt stupid   
for believing him. He had promised to never hurt her. But it was a lie. It had all been a   
lie and now she was having her heart broken all over again. And so she cried. She was   
startled by a knock on her door.  
  
"Go away, Roxton," she said quietly. But the door opened anyway and she   
looked up to see Veronica.  
  
"It's not Roxton, it's me," she said. "I thought maybe you might want to talk to   
someone."  
  
"I don't need anyone, thank you very much. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Is that why you're crying then, because you don't need anyone?" Veronica asked   
cautiously. She wanted to help, but she also didn't want to be on the receiving end of   
Marguerite's temper.  
  
"I…I. How could he be so cruel? He implied such terrible things about me. He   
promised to never…" she started crying again before she could finish.  
  
Veronica sat next to her on the bed and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"He does love you," she said. "And you were right, he is jealous, and when men   
are jealous, you can be sure that they will say all the wrong things."  
  
"I disagree," Marguerite said. "I think Lord Roxton knew exactly what he was   
saying. I trusted him and he lied."  
  
Veronica shook her head. She was never going to get through to Marguerite   
tonight. Not while she was hurting so. She would try again in the morning.  
  
"Get some sleep," Veronica said. "Maybe things won't seem as bad in the   
morning, and you'll realize that it was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Veronica, thank you. I know we haven't always been close, but it has been   
better between us lately, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it has," Veronica agreed.  
  
"Good, I just wanted to know that."  
  
Veronica gave her a slight hug and then left. Marguerite slumped back across her   
bed and finally cried herself to sleep sometime later.  
  
  
  
  
Roxton was still sitting on the balcony. He was so angry at himself. How could   
he say that to Marguerite. Ned was right, it was amazing that she hadn't scratched his   
eyes out, not that he wouldn't have deserved it. He had listened to her crying. It half   
killed him to know he had done that, and all because he had been jealous.  
  
It also bothered him to know that Harcourt had also heard their fight. Even   
though he never saw the man during the fight, he could picture in his mind Harcourt   
smiling during the whole thing. He didn't trust the man. Why was he here? Why didn't   
he show any emotion over his friend's death? Why did he almost kill Marguerite the   
night before, and where was it that he didn't want to go back to? One way or another he   
would get the answers to his questions.   
  
  
  
The next morning Marguerite woke early. She had had bad dreams off and on   
during the night. She decided to grab a towel and go take a bath. She hadn't had on in   
two days and she hated to feel dirty. Plus, maybe a bath would ease her nerves some.   
She took some clean clothes and walked out of her room. She was surprised to see   
Roxton asleep out here. But then she realized that he'd had no where else to go since   
Jacob was in his room. Then she noticed his rifle was right by his side. He'd been doing   
more than just sleeping out here. He had been keeping watch, over her. Maybe he was   
afraid Jacob would try to sneak into her room. Maybe he was afraid she would run away   
during the night. The thought had crossed her mind. Whatever he was thinking, he was   
still trying to protect her. Part of her wanted to go kiss him, but then she remembered   
what he had said last night and thoughts of kisses quickly left her mind.  
  
She quietly stepped into the elevator and went down, hoping that he would be so   
tired he wouldn't wake up and stop her. As she walked to the watering hole she noticed   
what a beautiful day it was. The birds singing and the sun's warmth were relaxing her.   
Maybe Veronica was right to say that things would look better in the morning. She   
slipped her shoes off and tested the water with her toes. It was perfect. She laid her   
clean clothes and towel on a bush to keep them clean. The she slipped off her nightgown   
and under things. She walked casually into the water, feeling her skin come alive. She   
felt like swimming so she went out a little deeper than usual. Plus, she didn't have   
Roxton here asking her if she was done yet.  
  
  
  
  
Jacob had hid himself to the left of her. He watched as she undressed and went   
into the water. She was so beautiful. No wonder Lord Roxton tried to keep her on a   
short leash. All though, it backfired on him last night. He had heard their fight. The   
whole house had. That was the reason why she was now out here alone. Alone for just   
him to see. He wanted her so bad. The urge to go to her right now was so strong, but it   
wasn't the right time yet. He needed to just slow down and wait. The opportunity would   
present itself. It always did.  
  
  
  
  
Roxton woke with a start when Veronica came into the room and accidentally   
knocked something off of the table.  
  
"Good morning," she said. "Did you sleep out here all night?"  
  
"Pretty much," Roxton said. "Have you seen her?"   
  
"No not yet. Why don't you go check on her. Plus, maybe you can apologize,"   
Veronica said.  
  
"Okay, don't rub it in. I know I behaved like a horses ass. I'll make it up to her,"   
and then he knocked on her door. He knocked a second time and when there was still no   
answer he went in, and saw that she was gone.  
  
"She's not here," Roxton said. Without missing a beat he went to Harcourt's   
room to see if he was there. "Damn, she's with him," Roxton said, grabbing his gun.  
  
"Roxton, calm down, you don't know that for sure."  
  
"Really, they're both gone, where else would they be?" he asked.  
  
"Remember, you behaving like this last night is what caused this whole mess. Go   
find her, but don't lose your temper, or she may never forgive you," Veronica warned.  
  
"You're right. Thanks, Veronica."  
  
"Anytime." She didn't even think he heard her, he was already descending in the   
elevator.  
  
Roxton was already thinking, which direction. Then instinctively he knew where   
to go. Of course, the watering hole. Marguerite could almost always be found there. He   
took off in a quick step, but being careful to pay close attention for unwanted guests with   
big teeth.  
  
Roxton got to the water and sure enough, there was Marguerite. He couldn't take   
his eyes off her. She was in the middle of the pool swimming naked. She was beautiful.   
He walked over to the bush that held her clothing and he had himself a seat on the   
ground. Then the thought occurred to him, where is Harcourt? He stretched his neck to   
take a look around. He didn't see him anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't   
watching. In fact Roxton would have bet money of the fact that he was or at least had   
been watching.  
  
  
  
  
Jacob saw Roxton standing by the waters edge. Thank god he hadn't tried   
anything. He quickly ducked down and began to make his way back to the tree house.   
He made sure to walk in a wide circle heading back. If he ran into them on the way back   
Roxton would know what he had just been up to. Roxton and the others were going to   
pose a problem. He had to get rid of them somehow, or figure out a way to get   
Marguerite away from their ever watchful eyes. He made it to the tree house quickly   
enough and took the elevator up.  
  
"Oh, hello, Veronica," he said when he saw her.  
  
"Hello, where did you go this morning?" she asked.  
  
"I just went for a walk. I can't believe this place, it's incredible."  
  
"Were you running?" she questioned.  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because your face is all flushed and you're breathing heavy," she informed him.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, for a moment there I got nervous and was stumbling   
around. I couldn't find my way back. I guess it will take me a while to learn the lay of   
the land."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. She knew he was lying but there was little she   
could do about it.  
  
"You didn't happen to see Roxton or Marguerite by any chance?"  
  
'No, no I never saw them," he lied.  
  
  
  
  
Marguerite finally turned to head back to shore, and was surprised to see Roxton   
sitting on the ground like an Indian waiting for her.  
  
"Do you mind if I have a little privacy?" she quipped.  
  
"Why, don't tell me you're going to be shy. After all, it's not like I haven't   
already seen it," he smiled.  
  
"Yes, well you won't be seeing it anymore," she huffed. "Now please turn   
around so I can come out."  
  
"Very well," he said and he stood up and turned around.  
  
Marguerite walked out of the water and quickly slipped her clean clothes on after   
drying off. Then she marched right past him, but he grabbed her arm before she could   
make her escape.  
  
"Now listen," he said.  
  
"I did plenty of listening to you last night," she said as she tugged on her arm. He   
just held it tighter. "Let me go."  
  
"Not until I get to say what I want."  
  
She stopped struggling finally. "Fine. Say it so I can go."  
  
"Last night I called you gullible. I'm sorry about that. But I've seen you get   
deceived several times since we've been here. I still shouldn't have said it though. Last   
night you said I lied to you when I told you I loved you. I've never lied to you, ever.   
I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Last night when you told me I was jealous it   
made me angry."  
  
"John.."  
  
"Let me finish. It made me angry because it was true. I was jealous. When I saw   
Harcourt's hand on you it drove me crazy. I wanted to rip his hand right off of his body!"  
  
"Nothing happened," she said.  
  
"I know," he replied. Then he put his other hand on the small of her back and   
kissed her. She was ridged at first, but she soon leaned in to return the kiss. Roxton   
pulled back when he felt something wet on his cheek. He saw that Marguerite had tears   
going down her face. He hugged her tight and said, "Oh Marguerite, I'm so sorry I hurt   
you. Please forgive me."  
  
"I do," she said. "just don't make this a habit."  
  
"I won't," he said, still holding her. Finally he released her and said, "Come on,   
let's go."  
  
They walked hand in hand back to the tree house.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was awake and happy to see Roxton and Marguerite holding hands   
when they finally got back to the tree house. Everyone except Harcourt that was. He just   
sat there with no expression on his face at all.  
  
Veronica saw the blank stare on his face and for the first time since she had met   
Harcourt, she felt nervous. Something about him wasn't right and he frightened her.  
  
"You all right?" Ned asked her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just glad those two made up."  
  
"Amen to that. At least we shouldn't have to put up with any shouting matches   
for a while," Ned joked.  
  
"You know what I think we need?" Challenger said.  
  
"What?" Ned asked.  
  
"I think we all need a day off. We've all been working hard this past week, and   
then there have been a few stressful moments. I say we skip work today, pack up a big   
lunch, and go have some fun.," Challenger replied.  
  
"Okay, who are you and what did you do to the real Challenger?" Marguerite   
teased.  
  
"I'll have you know that this old man is quite capable of having fun."  
  
"I may have to see that to believe it," Roxton added.  
  
"Well, then let's pack up and go so I can prove it to all of you."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Ned said.  
  
"Marguerite and I can start putting lunch together," Veronica said.  
  
"I'll grab some blankets," Ned said.  
  
"I'll load the guns," said Roxton.  
  
Suddenly everyone starting laugh. Roxton's statement had just sounded so out of   
place for a picnic, but he was right, they would need them.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Veronica said. "It looks like we have everything just about   
covered."  
  
"Actually, do you think we can go back in the direction of the airplane. If it's not   
too much trouble I would like to get my belongings. It would be nice to have a change of   
clothes."  
  
"We should be able to do that," Challenger said.  
  
  
  
  
An hour later everyone was walking for their picnic. It would take about an hour   
to reach the crash site. Then they would back track and have the picnic just a little closer   
to home for safety's sake.  
  
When they reached the plane, everyone stayed back and let Harcourt go alone.   
Harcourt knew they were all watching him. He made a good show of looking sad over   
his "friends" death.  
  
As he pulled himself up to reach his bag in his co-pilot seat he saw that the body   
was gone, except for blood and claw marks on the seat.   
  
"How fitting," Harcourt whispered. "Food for the scavengers. I would say that   
was an appropriate end for you, Inspector. Looks like I won't be going back to London   
to face charges after all."  
  
He pulled his pack with her belongings out. Then he reached into the pilots   
compartment and looked through the inspector's bag. Perfect, just what he was hoping   
for. He quickly tucked the gun, bullets, handcuffs, and keys into his bag under his   
clothes. Then he saw the Inspector's badge. He couldn't let the others see this. He   
stuffed it also into his bag.  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoyed chasing me half way around the world. All you did   
was get yourself killed. By the way, tell that cute little sister of yours when you see her   
that I said hi." He waved farewell to the plane and then headed back to the others who   
were waiting for him.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Challenger asked Harcourt.  
  
"Yes, I was just taken by surprise by the fact that Adam's body was gone. I   
mean, I should have realized, there are dinosaurs here, but I just hadn't expected him to   
have dragged off or eaten by scavengers." He looked down at the ground for a moment,   
but then looked up again quickly. "But, please, don't let me spoil everyone's day. Lead   
the way everyone."  
  
Challenger nodded and then turned to head back a little bit. It didn't take long to   
find a nice spot. They found a nice little clearing that also had a little stream running   
through it. They laid out the blankets and sat down to relax.  
  
"I say, professor, what's in that bag you've been holding?" Roxton asked.  
  
"I knew it, he brought one of his experiments to work on," Ned said.  
  
"I'll have you know this is a surprise," Challenger replied. "I'll show it to all of   
you after we eat lunch."  
  
After the long walk, and the fact that they had skipped breakfast, everyone was   
good and hungry by the time all the food got set out. There was fresh bread, fruits and   
vegetables, salted meat and even coconut cookies that Veronica had made the day before.   
Soon all the men could be heard moaning and patting their bellies complaining about how   
full they were.   
  
Roxton laid back on his blanket and Marguerite snuggled up next to him. Ned   
and Veronica went off on a little walk, just the two of them, supposedly to walk off some   
of the food they just ate. Everyone just smiled at that explanation. Challenger also laid   
back to rest, a long blade of grass sticking out of his mouth. Marguerite thought he   
looked like a country boy stretched out across a bale of hay. Harcourt sat upright and   
stared out into the distance.  
  
"So after all the time you've been here you've never even come close to finding a   
way off this?" he asked.  
  
"There have been a couple of times when we thought we had, but no, not really,"   
Challenger answered.  
  
"Don't tell me you're homesick already?" Roxton asked. "Cause you may find   
yourself here for a very long time."  
  
"Do you ever miss home?" Harcourt asked.  
  
"Of course, we all do," Roxton said. "But after a while, I find that I miss it less   
and less. I'm not saying I don't want to go back, but I guess you just learn to accept the   
fact that you are here, and for the moment there is nothing we I do about it."  
  
Harcourt began to think. Being stuck here really wasn't something he had given   
much thought to until just now. He might actually be here for years, or even the rest of   
his life. Then he thought about the fact that there was only two women here. Once they   
were gone, they were gone. But then again, Veronica had mentioned something about   
villagers last night.  
  
"Are there any other people on the plateau?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, there are actually many other people here. They've been cut off from the   
rest of the world so many of the villages consist of natives, and even cannibals, but we   
have also found some small towns and such. There is a village that in only a days walk   
from here, the Zanga Village. They are our friends and we helped each other out on   
several occasions."  
  
"That's good to know. It would be a very lonely feeling indeed had I heard that   
we were all there was." So there would always be more women for him to have. But just   
the same, he would make sure he really enjoyed his time with Marguerite, and then later   
on with Veronica.  
  
"Just be careful if you run into people up here. Some of them are nice, but not all   
of them will greet you with a smile," Marguerite said.  
  
Veronica and Ned finally returned from their walk and Challenger said,   
"Excellent. It's about time you two get back. It's time for my surprise." He reached into   
his bag and pulled out a couple of thick sticks and some small gourds.   
  
"What are we supposed to do with that, cook them over an open fire?" Roxton   
asked.  
  
"No, we are going to play a game I learned while visiting in America. It's called   
baseball. You hit a small ball and have to run around a giant square before someone tags   
you with the ball, or throws it to home plate before you get there."  
  
"Home plate?" Veronica asked. "You use plates to play this game?"  
  
Challenger just laughed. He spent the next thirty minutes teaching them how to   
play the game. They didn't play the game exactly right, but it was close enough.  
  
Marguerite was surprisingly good at hitting the ball, even if she did complain   
about having to run around the bases. Ned was also a very good pitcher. After a while,   
Harcourt asked to pitch the ball. Veronica was up to bat with Challenger acting as the   
catcher. Harcourt threw the ball fast and hard. It whizzed right past Veronica.  
  
"You don't have to throw it so fast," Challenger said. "This is just a friendly   
game after all."  
  
"Okay," Harcourt said, but again he threw the ball fast. This time Veronica   
swung at it but she missed.  
  
"Too bad," Harcourt said.  
  
Veronica was getting mad. "That's okay, I won't miss the next one," she said.  
  
Harcourt wound up for the pitch and sent it flying. Veronica swung her stick and   
hit the gourd so hard that it shattered, sending pulp flying everywhere. She just gave   
Harcourt a look and then walked away. She didn't even bother with running around the   
bases. She went and sat on the blanket next to Marguerite.  
  
"I find that man to be very annoying," Veronica said. "Roxton is right not to trust   
him. There is something strange about him. I wish we had never even seen his plane   
crash."  
  
Marguerite was surprised. It wasn't like Veronica to say such harsh things about   
someone. "What can we do? We can't just throw him out to be dinosaur food."  
  
"I know," Veronica replied.  
  
Roxton stepped up to bat. Harcourt got a new gourd to use. Roxton was ready to   
swing hard, he had seen the pitches that Veronica got, but Harcourt managed to surprise   
him just the same. Harcourt threw the ball straight at Roxton's head. He ducked just in   
time to miss being hit.  
  
"Sorry, I guess that pitch was just a little wild," Harcourt called.  
  
Challenger and Roxton just looked at each other, then Challenger fetched the ball   
and tossed it back to Harcourt.  
  
Roxton prepared to swing and once again Harcourt threw the ball right at Roxton.   
Roxton ducked once again, but this time not fast enough and the gourd impacted with the   
back of Roxton's head.  
  
"John!" Marguerite yelled, and got up and ran to him.  
  
Roxton stood motionless for just a moment and felt the back of his head.  
  
"John are you okay?" Marguerite asked, touching his head. Roxton pulled her   
hand away and said, "Bloody hell if I am."  
  
Roxton walked over to Harcourt and punched him square in the face knocking   
him down. Harcourt got up and torpedoed himself into Roxton. The two men were   
rolling on the ground exchanging blows.   
  
"Stop it!" Marguerite yelled. She was about to try and separate the two but   
Challenger held her back.  
  
Instead it was Ned who tried to pull the two men apart, and got a nice jab to the   
nose for his efforts from Harcourt. Ned fell to the ground with the blood pouring form   
his nose.  
  
"Ned," Veronica said. She grabbed one of the blankets and held a corner of it to   
his nose to stop the bleeding.  
  
All the while Roxton and Harcourt were still trading punches. Finally Roxton   
seemed to get the upper hand and delivered three quick blows to Harcourt's gut.   
Harcourt doubled over and had to stop to catch his breath. Roxton stood up, waiting for   
the man to make another move. Harcourt lay on the ground holding his stomach. Roxton   
finally turned to walk away. That's when Harcourt was on his feet, but he froze in place   
when Challenger fired his gun into the air.  
  
"That is enough!" he yelled. "Marguerite, take Roxton for a walk to cool down.   
Harcourt, you just sit down over there and relax."  
  
Marguerite grabbed Roxton's arm and began to pull him away. "John, come on,"   
she said.  
  
Roxton bent down and picked up his hat and dusted it off. Then he left with   
Marguerite.  
  
Challenger checked on Malone. The bleeding was already coming to a stop.  
  
"Are you okay?" Challenger asked.  
  
"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"Challenger, I don't trust that man. He hit Roxton on purpose. He scares me,"   
Veronica said.  
  
"I think we all feel pretty much the same," Challenger said. "I think we need to   
get the group together and have a talk about what we are going to do with Mr. Harcourt."  
  
"You mean you want to kick him out. Can we do that? Can we honestly send   
him out to live on his own?" Ned asked.  
  
"I think it's something we may need to seriously consider," Challenger said   
glumly.  
  
  
  
Roxton and Marguerite stopped by the little stream and Roxton tossed a few   
handfuls of water into his face. He and Marguerite had a seat on the ground.  
  
"I shouldn't have lost control like that," Roxton said.  
  
"John, usually I'm not one for a fight, but Jacob had it coming. It was no accident   
what happened while you were playing the game. He tried to hurt you. You were right,   
there is something wrong with him. I just don't understand that man."  
  
"I don't know what is going to happen with Harcourt, but I don't want you or   
Veronica going anywhere alone. I've seen the way he especially looks at you and it   
really disturbs me."  
  
"I won't, I promise," Marguerite said. "And I'll tell Veronica as soon as I get to   
talk to her."  
  
Roxton looked at her for a moment.  
  
"What?" Marguerite asked  
.  
"I'm just not used to you agreeing with me, at least not without a fight."  
  
"If we had been having this discussion yesterday I probably would have given   
you a fight, but not after what just happened," she said.  
  
"Okay, let's get back to the others. I don't know about you, but I've had all the   
fun I can handle for one day," Roxton said.  
  
  
  
Everyone helped to pack up and they walked back to the tree house in relative   
silence. Once they got home the put everything away. Roxton was happy to see   
Marguerite warning Veronica not to be alone.  
  
Marguerite looked outside and saw that there was still several hours of daylight   
left. She decided to get some laundry done. She only had one outfit left for tomorrow,   
and then all her clothes would be dirty.  
  
"Roxton, will you please come with me to wash some clothes? I'm just about out   
of clean thing things."  
  
"Sure, in fact let me grab a couple of shirts of my own," he said.  
  
Ned also left to get some clothes.   
  
Roxton walked over to Challenger and asked, "Will you and Veronica be alright   
here with Harcourt?"  
  
"Don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. I'll keep my gun on me the whole   
time," Challenger whispered.  
  
"Okay, then."   
  
Roxton, Ned, and Marguerite got on to the elevator and left. Challenger and   
Veronica both had a seat at the table and Veronica helped Challenger with his latest   
project. Harcourt picked up his pack and went into his room and shut the door.  
  
He sat down on the bed. He needed to find a place to hide the gun and handcuffs.   
After today he knew they didn't trust him anymore. He had seen the way they were all   
whispering around him. None of them ever wanted to look him in the eyes. If only he   
could think of a way to make some of them leave. He could probably take on a couple of   
them, but there was no way he could do what he wanted with all five of them there.   
Maybe if he got one of them, like that professor, or maybe Malone, and killed him. Then   
the others would go looking for their friend, but the dinosaurs would eat the body before   
they ever found it. So there would be no proof that he killed him not that that really   
mattered. He figure that they would split up to search more ground. Roxton and   
Marguerite would go in one direction, and then Veronica and who ever would go in the   
other. He could volunteer to stay at the house incase the person returned. Then he could   
follow Roxton and Marguerite. It would be easy to do it then. He wouldn't even have to   
kill Roxton, at least not right away. He would let Roxton watch, helpless to stop him.   
That would definitely make it more exciting.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling. He stepped out of his room to   
see the professor and Veronica going to the balcony.  
  
"What's wrong Charles?" Veronica called down.  
  
"Please, you must come. My people are sick. The medicine man is unable to   
help them," the native called out. "Assai sent me to you, she said that your professor may   
be able to help us. Please, you must come."  
  
"Let me grab some things," Challenger yelled. "We'll be right down." He turned   
to Veronica and said, "Write the others a note saying where we went. I need to grab   
some herbs and other things."  
  
Veronica grabbed a piece of paper and wrote that they were going to the Zanga   
Village to try to help the sick.  
  
"Professor, should we get them. We may need their help," she said.  
  
"No, if the villagers have something I can't treat, there is no point in exposing all   
of us to a possibly deadly illness. Make sure to write on the note for the others not to   
come unless we send for them. It's for their own protection."  
  
Veronica signed the note and put it on the table. Then she looked at Harcourt.   
"Do you want to come with us?" she asked.  
  
"I'd rather not in all honesty. I don't know these people, and if the illness is   
deadly, I think I'd rather stay here."  
  
"Fine," Veronica said and followed Challenger to the elevator.  
  
This is perfect Harcourt thought to himself as he watched them from the balcony.   
Fate had dealt him a perfect opportunity. He made sure that they were long gone before   
going back into the house and tearing up the note on the table. Yes fate had dealt him a   
perfect hand.  
  
  
  
An hour and a half later he heard the elevator coming up, and he saw Marguerite,   
Roxton, and Malone step out of it.  
  
"I need to tell you that the Professor and Veronica have gone to the Zanga   
Village. Someone named Charles came here and said the people were sick and the   
medicine man couldn't help them. Someone named Assai sent Charles here to look for   
help. Ned, Challenger wanted you to go to the village to help too. They left about an   
hour ago so they're not that far ahead of you."  
  
"Why did Challenger want Ned to go? He doesn't know anything about   
healing?" Marguerite said.  
  
"He didn't really say except that he could use an extra hand. He and Veronica left   
in a big hurry, he didn't really have time to go into details."  
  
Everyone looked unsure about this. It didn't make sense. Especially because it   
was late in the day already. Ned would never make it to the Zanga village before dark   
now. The professor would know that, and would never ask Ned to travel alone after dark.  
  
"Marguerite, will you please put these clothes away," Roxton said.  
  
She took the basket of wet clothes and went to the balcony to hang them on the   
rails to dry.  
  
"It's too late for Ned to leave tonight," Roxton said, "he will have to wait for first   
light, now." Roxton waited to see the reaction on Harcourt's face when he said that, and   
he could see clearly that Harcourt was not happy with this decision. "Something wrong   
Harcourt?"  
  
"Uh, no, nothing," he replied.  
  
  
  
That night everyone ate a simple dinner of bread and dried meat. It was pretty   
quiet at the dinner table. Marguerite could feel the tension in the air. The hairs on her   
arms were actually standing up.   
  
The atmosphere soon relaxed a little after dinner when Ned went to write in his   
journal, and Roxton turned on the phonograph and asked Marguerite to dance a waltz.   
She gladly excepted and laughed out loud as Roxton spun her around the room and   
dipped her more often then necessary. After a while Harcourt asked if he could cut in but   
Roxton said maybe next time, much to Marguerite's relief.  
  
After a while Marguerite said she was sleepy.  
  
"You coming?" she asked Roxton.  
  
"I'll be there in just a minute," and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Well, I guess I should also turned in for the night," Harcourt said. No one   
wished him goodnight. They just watched him go into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"What are you up to?" Marguerite asked Roxton.  
  
"Nothing, everything will be alright. You go ahead and I promise I'll be right   
there," Roxton replied.  
  
Marguerite didn't like being left out like this, but she also wasn't in the mood for   
an argument. The day had been stressful enough. Finally she turned and left.  
  
"What's the plan?" Ned asked.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Roxton said. "I just know something is going to   
happen, but I don't know what. I don't want us caught off guard."  
  
"You want us to keep watch."  
  
"Exactly," Roxton said.  
  
"You go on to bed. I'll take the first watch," Ned offered.  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yeah, besides, Marguerite will get suspicious if you don't get in there soon. You   
think Harcourt is after her don't you. Do you really think he would try to take her out of   
the tree house with us here?"  
  
"I don't put anything past him. All I know is that if nothing happens tonight, then   
tomorrow he is out of here anyway. I never thought I'd send a man out into this jungle   
alone, but we can't keep living like this. Always wondering what he is up too."  
  
"I have to agree with you. Veronica doesn't scare easily, but she's afraid of him,"   
Ned informed.  
  
"Veronica is very perceptive. I better get to Marguerite. Wake me for my shift."   
Roxton left and went to Marguerite's room.  
  
  
  
  
Roxton found Marguerite had slipped into her soft nightgown and had already   
fallen asleep. He pulled his shirt and boots off but left his pants on. He gently eased into   
her bed, careful not to wake her. She moaned softly and snuggled into him, but she did   
this without waking up. Roxton slipped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. It   
didn't take long before he was also asleep.  
  
  
  
Ned tossed a log into the fire. He also lit a couple more candles. He had already   
been keeping watch for about two hours and he didn't want to fall asleep. He was bored.   
He decided to go into his room for just a minute and grab his journal and his pen. If he   
got into writing, that would help to keep him awake. He found his journal on the little   
table in his room where it always is, but he didn't see his pen anywhere. He got down on   
his knees, and sure enough, there it was under the table against the wall. It had rolled in   
the floor for the hundredth time. He grabbed the pen and stood up, when he turned   
around he was stunned to see Harcourt standing right there. Ned was about to draw his   
pistol, but he never had the chance.  
  
Harcourt knocked Malone in the head using the pistol he had removed from the   
airplane. The next second Malone feel to the floor unconscious with a small thump.   
Harcourt hurried out to the main room. He grabbed Malone's rifle and stood against the   
wall next to Marguerite's room. He knew Roxton would hear the noise and come to   
investigate. Just as he predicted, the bedroom door slowly opened. In inch at first, but   
then wide enough for Roxton to stick his head out. Harcourt stepped in front of Roxton   
and drove the butt of the rifle into Roxton gut.  
  
"Uhhh!" Roxton gasped and fell to the floor doubled over in pain. For a moment   
he couldn't even breath.  
  
"John!" Marguerite shouted. She jumped out of the bed and ran to his side. She   
rolled him onto his back. "John, my god, are you all right?" Then she looked up to see   
Harcourt standing there pointing the rifle at them.   
  
John struggled to sit up and positioned himself between Marguerite and the rifle.  
  
"Brave to the bitter end," Harcourt said. "Unfortunately it won't do you any   
good."  
  
"What did you do to Ned?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not dead yet," Harcourt replied. "Get up, both of you, NOW!"  
  
Marguerite helped Roxton to stand up, but he was recovering quickly.  
  
"Come out into the open," Harcourt ordered. "Both of you, into Malone's room."  
  
Roxton made sure to stay between Marguerite and Harcourt the whole time. They   
saw that Malone was lying in the floor, blood oozing from a wound on the side of his   
head.  
  
"Ned," Marguerite said. She quickly bent down and checked for a pulse. He was   
alive.  
  
"Drag him into the main room," Harcourt ordered.  
  
Roxton and Marguerite both grabbed Ned under the arms and pulled him out of   
the bedroom.  
  
"Sit him in this chair and tie him up."  
  
"He's unconscious, I don't think that is really necessary," Roxton said.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want him waking up and interrupting our fun."  
  
"Fun!" Marguerite yelled. "You call this fun."  
  
"If only you knew," Harcourt replied. The look he gave her sent shivers down her   
spine. "Now either tie him up or I will shot him right now."  
  
Roxton lifted Malone into the chair and Marguerite held him upright so Roxton   
could tie his hands behind the chair.  
  
"I want the feet too!" Harcourt said.  
  
Roxton then tied Malone's right foot to the right chair leg, and the left foot to the   
left chair leg.  
  
"Good, now it's your turn. Lord Roxton, if you will please have a seat," Harcourt   
gestured with the rifle for Roxton to sit in the chair next to Malone.  
  
"Now Marguerite, take the rope and tie him up. No tricks, or I'll blow his head   
right off."  
  
Marguerite tied Roxton's hands loosely, but she made a show of pulling the rope   
tightly as she tied his feet to the chair legs. When she was finished she stood up.   
Harcourt walked behind Roxton and checked the ropes. It didn't take him long to see   
what she had done. Without warning he back handed her across the face and sent her   
sailing through the air. She cried out from the blow.  
  
"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Roxton yelled. He struggled against his bonds but   
Harcourt was already tightening the ropes behind his back.  
  
"I think not," Harcourt said.  
  
Marguerite lifted herself off the floor and stared at Harcourt. A small trickle of   
blood was forming at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"You, to the bedroom," Harcourt ordered her.  
  
"No, don't you touch her," Roxton said. He was fighting against the ropes that   
his wrists were getting raw.  
  
"Move it!" Harcourt yelled.  
  
"No," Marguerite said.  
  
"Get in there or get shot right now, the choice is up to you."  
  
"Go ahead, shot me," Marguerite said.  
  
Harcourt hesitated a minute. This wasn't the response he was use to.  
  
"That's right, you can't shot me. Cause if you shot me now, you can't do what   
you really want."  
  
"And what is it I really want?" Harcourt asked.  
  
"To do the same thing you did to your fiancé. She wasn't killed by some faceless   
monster. She was murdered by your hands," Marguerite spat.  
  
"Very good, Ms. Krux. Yes, I killed her, along with many others. My friend the   
pilot was actually her brother, who just so happened to be an Inspector for Scotland Yard.   
He foolish bastard had followed me halfway around the world. He was in the process of   
returning me to London to face murder charges when our plane crashed."  
  
Marguerite had inched her way over to the table as Harcourt talked. Very   
carefully so as to not draw attention, she wrapped her fingers around the handle of their   
cast iron skillet that was directly behind her.  
  
"But enough stalling," Harcourt said. "It time to have fun." He leaned the rifle   
against the wall and slowly sauntered over to her. He reached his arm out to grab her   
arm, and that was when she whipped the skillet around and smacked him upside the head   
with it, but she didn't get the full force of the blow to hit him because he saw her at the   
last minute and used his hand to deflect some of the impact. He tripped and fell holding   
his hand to his head.   
  
Marguerite ran to Roxton and quickly began to untie the knots binding him.   
Roxton was watching Harcourt.  
  
"Marguerite, grab the rifle," Roxton said. "Hurry."  
  
She looked and saw that Harcourt was already standing up. As she made a dodge   
for the rifle Harcourt ran at her and hit her full force. Harcourt threw himself on top of   
her and tried to pin her down. Marguerite fought back viciously, she raised her hand up   
and raked her nails across his face, leaving four bleeding scratches.  
  
"You bitch," he screamed. He drew his fist back and punched her, but she still   
struggled to escape him. Twice more he punched her in the face, almost making her   
black out. Marguerite fought to stay awake, but otherwise she was spent. She simply   
couldn't fight him off anymore. She was in so much pain. She could hear Roxton   
yelling and cursing, but his words sounded so far away.   
  
"John," she whispered. "John, I love you." She felt something cold snap around   
her wrists, but she didn't look to see what it was. Besides, her eyes were swelling so fast   
she didn't think she could open them at this point. She was starting to wish that she   
would pass out. She didn't want to feel Harcourt rape her, or the knife cutting into her   
when he was finished.  
  
  
  
Roxton was still struggling. Marguerite had loosened the knot just enough for   
him to have some room to wiggle his hands around. The ropes were giving but not fast   
enough. Roxton watched as Harcourt handcuffed Marguerite's hands together. Then   
Harcourt stood up and grabbed the chain links between the cuffs and dragged her by them   
into the bedroom.  
  
"MARGUERITE! MARGUERITE!" he screamed. "I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill   
you!" He used his fingers to pull on the rope. Yes! he felt it give way some.  
  
Ned was finally coming to. He opened his eyes trying to remember just what had   
happened. He tried to move.  
  
"What the?" Ned said.  
  
"Ned, he has her," Roxton said. "See if you can get loose."  
  
"Oh god," Ned said and began to pull at his ropes.  
  
  
  
  
Harcourt lifted Marguerite up and tossed her on the bed, and he smiled when she   
moaned in pain. He admired her body through her silky nightgown. He decided not to   
remove it right away. Instead he ran his hands up and down her body feeling the soft   
material covering her skin. He stood up and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Marguerite opened her eyes and looked at him. When she saw him undressing   
she couldn't stop herself. Hot tears began to run down her bruised face. But she didn't   
beg. She knew asking him to stop would only arouse him more. She would never give   
him that satisfaction. She heard the thump, thump of his boots hitting the floor.  
  
  
  
Roxton had finally got his hands free and was now working on freeing his legs.   
When the ropes were off he grabbed a knife and sliced the ropes binding Malone's hands.   
Then he gave the knife to Malone so he could free his legs himself. Roxton crossed the   
room and grabbed the rifle and snuck up to Marguerite's door. He didn't want to alert   
Harcourt before he was ready to make his move for fear Harcourt hurting Marguerite. He   
saw her lying on her bed, barely conscious. Harcourt was standing there in just his pants.  
  
"Don't cry my dear," he said. "Who knows, you may just like it." Then he sat   
down on the bed, his back to Roxton. Roxton walked quietly into the room. Harcourt   
heard him but it was too late. Roxton smashed the rifle into Harcourt's head once, twice,   
and even after Harcourt fell into the floor he struck him a third time. Harcourt lay there,   
bleeding and unconscious. Roxton transferred the rifle to his other hand and began to dip   
around in Harcourt's pockets for the key. He finally found it in the shirt pocket. He   
released Marguerite's hands from the cuffs.  
  
"John," she whispered.  
  
"It's over," he told her. "You're safe." He gently pulled her into his arms and   
then he placed an arm under her knees and lifted her off the bed. He was just turning   
around when he saw Ned standing in the doorway, pistol ready to fire. Roxton   
instinctively fell to the bed and shielded Marguerite when he heard the shots ring out. He   
looked back to see Harcourt sprawled on the floor, a knife in his hand. Three bullet holes   
could be seen on his bare chest. His eyes were frozen open, staring into no where.  
  
Roxton looked at Ned, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it," Ned said, and slowly slid down the wall until he was in a   
sitting position.  
  
Roxton carried Marguerite out of the room and into his own. He laid her gently   
on the bed. He went out and came back with water and some clean cloths. He put cool   
compresses to her face to try and stop the swelling. He looked into the main room to see   
Malone washing the blood off his own face from where Harcourt had pistol whipped him.   
Then he looked back at Marguerite.  
  
"Marguerite, can you hear me?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Marguerite.   
Marguerite, come on, talk to me." She started to stir.  
  
"John."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Is he…?"  
  
"Yes, he's dead. He'll never hurt you or anyone else ever again."  
  
She lifted her hand to touch her face but Roxton didn't let her. Instead he took   
her hand and held it.  
  
"It hurts," she said.  
  
"I know, but you're going to be okay. The swelling will go away in a few days."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and just held her close for a long time. When he   
finally released her she was sound asleep. He laid her down and covered her with a   
blanket. He rewet the cool compresses and laid them over her eyes. Then he left the   
room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Malone was sitting waiting for him to come out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Roxton asked him.  
  
"My head is killing me, but yeah, I'm okay. How is she?"  
  
Roxton sat down with a sign and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up   
and said, "I don't know. I mean, she beaten and bruised, and that will go away in a week   
or so, but my god…" he didn't know what else to say. He buried his face into his hands.  
  
Ned understood. Roxton considered it his personal responsibility to keep all of   
them safe. He knew that Roxton would once again feel like he had failed. But it was   
even more than that. He tried to imagine how he would feel if it had been Veronica who   
was beaten and about to be raped and murdered. He quickly pushed the thought from his   
mind, he couldn't even deal with just thinking about it.  
  
"Roxton, I know you probably don't want to be bothered right now, but we have a   
dead body in the next room, and I think the last thing Marguerite needs to see is Harcourt,   
dead or alive."  
  
"Yes, you're right." He stood up and said, "We need to carry it outside. We'll set   
it a few yards away from the tree house. Scavengers will do the rest." He went to   
Marguerite's room and grabbed his boots and pulled them on.   
  
Ned walked in and together they dragged the body to the elevator. Each grabbed   
a torch, and once outside they dragged the body as far away from the tree house as they   
could dare to venture before quickly hurrying back.  
  
After disposing of Harcourt they cleaned up the blood and straightened up the rest   
of the main room. By the time they were done, except for a wet floor there was no sign   
that anything bad had happened. Exhaustion finally took over and the two men went to   
bed. Ned in his room, and Roxton in the chair next to Marguerite.  
  
Roxton didn't know how Marguerite would handle this, but no matter what he   
would be there to help her get through it.   
  
  
  
Sequel to Come soon!  
  
1  
  



End file.
